The Chimera Project
by AvatarsofSilverandDarkness
Summary: A laboratory experimenting on mutants has been breached. Two certain mutants are to blame, and missing and dangerous. They could be anything, anywhere, at any time and both have an eye for revenge against those who have been hurting them.


Hello! And welcome to The Chimera Project! I'm Darkness, but you may call me Dark.

Silver: And I'm Silver!

Dark: Ah, my partner in crime.

Silver: Yes! Now we must make the note that we don't own Xmen Evolution.

Dark: No matter how much we wish we did... BUT we do own the two original characters in it. Make note of that.

Silver: They're ours... I don't think we own anything else... Wait... Or do we... wanders off

Dark: ... Oh great. Well anyways, happy reading. Please review at the end, let us know what you think. Now I'm going to try to keep Silver from hurting herself.

**Prologue**

Flood lights lazily drifted across the empty space of the open grounds within the high walls of the compound. Now and then one would travel across the "kill zone" between the outer walls and the edge of the forest. There was no moon in the sky this night, causing the silence of the night to become eerie.

The silence was suddenly broken by the shrill cry of a siren, closely followed by the shouts of guards. The search lights had snapped from their lazy pace to frantic speeds, guards were running about, searching for the disturbance. Amongst all the noise and commotion, one noise stood out. Not because of it's volume, but because it didn't fit among the others of the compound. It was the sound of swiftly moving hooves striking the ground.

The sound increased as a large dark horse raced around a corner of one of the large buildings of the compound.

A young girl clung to the horses back, leaning over it's neck to prevent as much wind resistance as possible, increasing their speed. As the horses hooves tore across the concrete, the rider stole a quick glance behind them.

"We're clear!" She shouted above the roar of all the chaotic noise. "It's now or never!"

The horse gave a short neigh in response, then gave a small leap. When the four feet touched ground again, the petite girl was no longer riding the back of the dark horse, but instead, a giant, muscular rhinoceros.

With a bellow that nearly drowned out all other noise and a crash like thunder, the rhino slammed itself against the outer wall of the compound. The reward of the animal's effort was given in the form of a large crater in the concrete wall, thick cracks about the edges of the crater. Even in this shape, the barrier had remained standing.

Shouts sounding from behind diverted the riders attention. "They're coming!" She cried in the rhinoceros's ear. "From the sound of it we don't have time for another run."

The rhino snorted in indignant frustration, reared back and lunged at the wall a second time. But the rhino's horn was not what collided with the wall this time around, instead it had been replaced with the immense head of an elephant. As it slammed into the wall, the elephant strained, pushing the barrier with all it's might. And just as a large group of soldiers rounded the corners of the buildings behind, the shape shifter's work paid off. The wall finally gave way with a loud crash. The elephant bellowed in triumph as it charged through the hole in the wall and across the open grounds, disappearing into the safety of the trees in the surrounding forest.

Flood lights were redirected at the forest to expose the area, turning moonless night into day. Guards streamed through the hole and all nearby gates like ants from a disturbed anthill. The men and women swarmed the woods, the sound of jeep engines roared down dirt roads.

One jeep pulled up in front of a high level looking solider. The man in the back stood up and peered around before turning his gaze to the officer in front of him. "Report!" He barked at the man.

The officer saluted him in a militaristic manner and then began his report. "It was two of them sir. They broke through the Eastern wall."

"I can see that!" Snapped the man in the jeep. "What I want to know is how close are you to re-capturing them?"

"I have men spread out, searching every where sir. They can't get too far."

"For your sake, they better not," The irate man said. "Do we know which ones they were?"

"225 and 952 sir," The officer reported.

"Wonderful," The man growled. Then he barked, "Do whatever you have to. Find them!"

"Sir!" The officer once again saluted, then turned from the jeep to instruct his men. The man in the jeep continued to stand in the back, glaring into the woods. Neither man noticed an owl silently flying away, a small branch clasped in it's talons.

Breathing heavily, Cyclops slammed his back against a tree. The sound of gunfire and explosions echoed all around him, clouds of dust and dirt billowed around and debris flew everywhere. With a quick glance around the tree, Cyclops scanned the area. Soldiers swarmed the forest for as far as he could see.


End file.
